


Sock Drawers

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Sock Drawers

"What's that?"  
 _…sigh…_  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I found an unpaid bill in my sock drawer."  
 _…laughter…_  
"Sorry.  Um… what was it doing in your sock drawer?"  
 _,,,Icy glare…_  
"Resting comfortably, apparently."  
"Hmmm.  Do you keep all of your bills in your sock drawer? I mean, sorry… I had to ask."  
"No, I do not keep my bills in the sock drawer.  That is why I am …"  
"What? What are you Illya? Confused, dazed… unable to pay?"  
"Of course not! Oh, sorry… well, it's just that… ' A shy smile, innocent eyes…  
"I also found _this._ "  
Low whistle from Napoleon…  
 _"I see…"_


End file.
